


Mine

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Tumblr ask:Danse being grumpy and possessive of sole?
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 8





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Will refurb this and use in main fic.
> 
> Gender neutral sole survivor

Danse hated being away from Sole for long, knowing their tendency to get themselves into some form trouble at nearly every turn. But when Elder Maxson had insisted that he be the one to help clear out Saugus Ironworks with Recon Squad Delta, he knew better than to object. Still, there was something about being away from them that struck a vein of terror through his chest.

It had taken them two whole days to clear the place out, and he had been plagued by worry for every second of it. No sooner than the last Raider’s body hit the floor, did Danse order the remainder of the Knights to fall back and hail for a Vertibird.

Mere seconds after the aircraft had docked back on the Prydwen, he rushed out of the Vertibird, the locks still engaging behind him as he near-marched to the door to the foredeck. As soon as he entered foredeck, he saw Sole, standing at attention in the briefing room while Elder Maxson paced slowly around them. Danse could barely hear the conversation, but the way Maxson was eyeing them sent a surge of jealousy through him.

“Sole... I’m just concerned for your well being on board.” Maxson whispered, his voice almost a purr as he leaned closer to meet Sole’s eyes. “You must know how... rousing you are when you waltz around here in that blue suit of yours... I wouldn’t want your fellow soldiers to get... distracted from their duties.”

Every instinct was screaming at him to rush in and proudly proclaim that Sole was his, that just two days earlier the had been curled up in his quarters, their naked body firmly pressed against his own. But he knew better than to make such a blatant show of possessiveness, at least in front of Maxson. If the Elder found out about their relationship it would ruin any chance of Sole ever finding their son, and he couldn’t allow that to happen for something as inconsequential as jealousy.

“I will be certain to chose my attire more carefully, sir.” Sole answered coolly, the twitch of their jaw the only indication of their burning anger at Maxson’s implication.

Danse quickly cleared his throat, stepping into the room. “Is there something I should be aware of with Knight Sole’s performance?”

Maxson looked up at him, a flash of anger crossing through his eyes before he forced a tense smile to his lips. “That’s a negative, Paladin. I was just abridging your recruit here about the Brotherhood’s regulations regarding our uniforms. I was just about to dismiss them.”

“Understood, sir. I will make sure they adhere to regulation in the future.” He offered, noting how Sole’s shoulders seemed to relax as soon as they had seen him.

“Very well... You’re both dismiss.” Maxson ordered, turning back to look out of the window.

Danse quietly exited the briefing room, noting the relieved smile on Sole’s lips as they looked up at them. They carefully made their way back to his quarters, checking over their shoulders to make sure no one saw them as they slipped inside.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he grabbed for Sole’s waist, pulling them into a desperate kiss and pushing them back against the wall.

The small gasp that fell from Sole’s lips was like magic, and Danse quickly pressed himself against them, moving to kiss along the side of their neck.

“God, _Danse_.” They moaned, running their fingers through the back of his hair as he reached down to grip their hip.

“You’re mine, right?” He whispered, moving to tug at the zipper of their suit, kissing along their collarbone.

“I’m yours... Only yours, Danse.” Sole breathed, pressing their hips against his growing erection.

“Promise?” Danse pressed, pulling back long enough to met their wide eyes.

“I promise, baby.” Sole confirmed, gasping as he lifted them up, their legs going around his waist immediately as they pulled him back in for a hungry kiss.


End file.
